


Colliding Worlds

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Family, Friendship, Magical Accidents, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Offenbar ist Vision nicht der einzige Erdenbewohner, den man auch in einer der anderen Welten antreffen kann …





	1. Magical Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Colliding Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498986) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



> Es wird ein paar Dinge geben, die aus Doctor Strange sind, wie das Auge von Agamotto, der Sling Ring, oder die Magie im allgemeinen, also wer den Film noch nicht gesehen hat, der sollte vielleicht lieber erst den Film gucken, auch wenn es nicht (wirklich) Spoiler gibt.  
> Auch ändere ich ein klein wenig die Zeitleiste, was das MCU angeht (Doctor Strange spielt bei mir vor Age of Ultron, und Age of Ultron spielt ein klein wenig später), aber da in den Filmen ja nie wirklich Jahreszahlen genannt werden, hoffe ich, dass es okay ist.  
> Außerdem hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich einmal von mir aus etwas zu Vision schreibe, denn … um ganz ehrlich zu sein, komme ich mit ihm nicht besonders gut klar. Ich habe nichts gegen ihn, er ist nur sehr schwierig, wie ich finde … ich bitte im Voraus um Entschuldigung, falls ich das hier versaue, aber vielleicht hat dann ja jemand einen Tipp für mich?  
> Bei Kritik: Ich bin genau hier! Wenn nicht: Genießt es einfach :) (Oder genießt es trotz Kritik.)  
> Und nun (hoffentlich) viel Spaß!

Es war nicht wirklich Visions Entscheidung gewesen. Die Logik gebot es ihm einfach. Thor hatte Hilfe gebraucht, und abgesehen von ihm selbst war keiner der Avengers wirklich bereit gewesen, den Heimatplaneten zu verlassen und womöglich zu sterben, weil derjenige für die Verhältnisse auf dem anderen Planeten nicht geschaffen war.  
Aber bei Vision waren sich alle recht sicher gewesen, dass er auch außerhalb der Erde überleben könnte – er war immerhin noch immer zum Teil Maschine – und so hatte er kurzerhand das getan, was ihm am logischsten erschien: Er hatte eingewilligt, Thor zu helfen.

Was der Grund war, aus dem er jetzt gemeinsam mit Thor auf einem fremden Planeten war, der nur aus Wüste und sonst üppigen grünen Landschaften zu bestehen schien. Vision fand es ein wenig merkwürdig, wie beides genau nebeneinander liegen konnte, denn es schien kaum einen Übergang von Wüste zu Gras zu geben, doch Thor hatte ihm versichert, dass Ljossalfheim normalerweise nur grün war, und sie gerade nur mit irgendeiner Art Monster zu kämpfen hatten, das wohl die Landschaft nach und nach in Sand zu verwandeln schien.  
Eine der einheimischen Alben war dabei gewesen, es ihm genauer zu erklären – Thor war dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen –, als sie plötzlich angegriffen worden waren, und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war ein unübersichtliches Schlachtfeld entstanden, bei dem die Alben gemeinsam mit Vision, Thor und dessen Gefährten versuchten, ein paar Wesen zurückzudrängen, die vollständig aus Schatten zu bestehen schienen.  
Vision hatte etwas derartiges noch nie gesehen. Die Wesen schienen das Licht um sich herum einfach in sich aufzusaugen und überall, wo sie hintraten, verwandelte sich das üppige Grasland augenblicklich in trockenen Sand. Als würden sie alles Leben nehmen und für sich selbst beanspruchen.

Vision konzentrierte die Macht seines Gedankensteins auf eines der Wesen. Es schien kaum etwas zu bewirken, allerdings war der Schatten kurz abgelenkt, was dafür sorgte, dass er den silbernen Pfeil von einem der Alben nicht rechtzeitig abwehren konnte, woraufhin der Schatten mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei einfach zu verdampfen schien.  
Nein, das war keine Kreatur, mit der Vision gerne zu tun hatte … dennoch hatte er seine Hilfe versprochen, weswegen er seine Macht auch gleich wieder auf den nächsten Gegner konzentrierte. Vielleicht konnte er selbst keinen großen Schaden anrichten, aber zumindest konnte er die Wesen so ablenken, dass sie hoffentlich weniger Ljossaldheim-Bewohnern schadeten, und den anderen genug Zeit für einen eigenen Angriff blieb.

–

In letzter Sekunde schaffte Vision es, sich unter einem Angriff zu ducken und einige Schritte zurück zu taumeln. Er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erschöpft gewesen. Und auch wenn er nun insgesamt erst drei Jahre alt war – wenn man es ganz genau nahm zumindest –, dann hatte er doch schon genug erlebt, damit das eine wirklich ernste Angelegenheit war.  
Anfangs schienen sie alle noch gute Chancen gegen die Schattenwesen zu haben, doch während er selbst, Thor, und auch die Alben nach und nach immer erschöpfter wurden, schienen die Schattenwesen wie aus einem unerschöpflichen Strom einfach immer weiter auf sie zuzufließen.  
Vision schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch. Offensichtlich war er doch nicht wirklich für die Verhältnisse auf diesem Planeten geschaffen. Inzwischen gab es kaum noch etwas, das er ausrichten konnte. Er konnte nur versuchen, hier nicht zu sterben, und den anderen nicht im Weg zu stehen. Er wäre bei weitem nicht der erste, der sich aus diesem Kampf zurückzog, und doch wäre er einer mehr, der nicht mehr gegen diese Wesen antrat und darum nicht mehr helfen konnte.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war er für einen kurzen Augenblick überzeugt davon, zu halluzinieren, doch nachdem das Bild vor ihm auch dann nicht verschwand, als er mehrmals geblinzelt hatte, schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite.  
Dort stand ein Mensch vor ihm. Eine junge Frau. Sie war gekleidet wie die anderen Alben auch, in weiße, kostbar aussehende Gewänder, aber sie war keine Albin. Sie sah nicht so aus. Keine Spitzen Ohren und nicht ganz die richtige Statur. Was tat ein Mensch hier? Hier, auf einem fremden Planeten, auf dem offenbar auch noch Krieg herrschte. Und das auch noch ohne Waffen, denn er konnte an ihr weder Dolche, noch Schwerter, noch einen Bogen oder etwas sonstiges zum Angriff geeignetes entdecken, so wie es bei den ganzen anderen Alben der Fall war.

Die Frau musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten, runzelte die Stirn, und drehte sich dann zu dem Schlachtfeld um, bevor sie in, wie es ihm vorkam, aller Seelenruhe darauf zuging. Als eines der Schattenwesen sie entdeckte, blieb sie ganz entspannt stehen und hob beide Hände, schien damit eine Art Kreis in die Luft zu malen.  
Vision war kurz davor, sie bereits innerlich für tot zu erklären, als er sah, dass sich zwischen ihren Händen, die sich noch immer durch die Luft bewegten, ein kompliziertes Netz aus rot leuchtenden Linien bildete, die sich ineinander verflochten, sich überkreuzten, und insgesamt den Eindruck machten, als seien sie eine Art unglaublich komplizierte Formel.  
Vision durchforstete seinen Kopf nach etwas Ähnlichem, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je etwas vergleichbares gesehen oder darüber gelesen zu haben. Es erinnerte entfernt an eine Art Pentagramm, wobei ein Pentagramm ihm plötzlich wie die Kritzelei eines Kindes vorkam, wenn er dieses Bild vor sich genauer betrachtete. Es war ihm vollkommen neu. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich wunderte, er war hier nicht auf der Erde, und über die anderen der neun Welten wusste er so gut wie nichts, aber diese Frau dort war ein Mensch, und bis jetzt hatte er keinen der Alben einen solchen Zauber einsetzen sehen. Oder war sie kein Mensch? Vielleicht gehörte sie wie Thor zu einer der anderen Welten, auf der die Bewohner nur so aussahen, wie Menschen? Vorstellbar war es auf jeden Fall …  
Die Frau hörte auf, ihre Hände zu bewegen, und das Zeichen vor ihr in der Luft schien immer heller zu werden, bis es – als sie mit einer Hand eine schiebende Bewegung machte – mit einem weiteren Aufleuchten verschwand.  
Keine Sekunde später verglühten die Schattenwesen in einem grellen weißen Licht, und das letzte was Vision wahrnahm, war wie die Kampfgeräusche verstummten, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

–

Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er ohnmächtig werden konnte, war das erste, das ihm durch den Kopf ging, als er begann seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Das zweite waren zwei Hände, die seine Seite abtasteten, wobei er einen leichten stechenden Schmerz verspürte, und dann hörte er auch, was um ihn herum passierte.  
„-gefährlich!“, meinte eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme. „Was genau war das überhaupt?“ Irgendetwas wurde hin und her geschoben, und Schritte wurden gleichmäßig leiser und lauter, als würde jemand hin und her, oder im Kreis gehen. „Da ist man nur einmal kurz weg, um Euch ein paar Kräuter zu holen, und schon geht alles-“ Die aufgeregte Stimme brach ab, und Vision öffnete die Augen. Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er genau in das Gesicht einer etwas älter aussehenden Alben-Frau, die aussah, als wäre sie die Ruhe selbst, und die gerade in einer kleinen Schale etwas zu zerkleinern schien. Hinter ihr lief die Frau, die vorhin – vor Visions Ohnmacht – alle Schattenwesen verjagt hatte, zwischen zwei Regalen auf und ab, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand von der Stelle standen, wo Vision auf einem Bett lag.  
Offensichtlich hatten ihn die Alben in irgendeine ihrer Behausungen gebracht, und wenn er sich die Verletzung an seiner Seite – die er während seines Kampfes nicht einmal bemerkt hatte – so ansah, dann sicher um ihn zu verarzten. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das guthieß.  
Die wild gestikulierende Frau an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung, und beinahe sofort schlich sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Ihr seid wach“, bemerkte sie höflich und legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Sagt, wer oder was genau seid Ihr?“  
Die Albin warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte und mit den Schultern zuckte. Scheinbar war auch ihr Verhalten nicht unbedingt das eines Alben, auch wenn sie ihre Sprache zumindest in Bezug auf das für die Alben typische ‚Ihr‘ angepasst zu haben schien.

Der strenge Blick der Albin wanderte sofort zu Vision, als dieser versuchte sich zu erheben, was er sich daraufhin recht schnell anders überlegte.  
Die Magierin im Hintergrund lachte. „Und?“, wollte sie dann wissen.  
„Mein Name ist Vision“, gab er zurück. „Und Sie sind?“  
„Luna-Nova.“ Die Frau durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum, und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Aber eigentlich Luna. Und Ihr seid von der Erde, richtig?“, fragte sie und setzte sich dann neben ihm einfach aufs Bett. „Welches Jahr haben wir? Also, habt Ihr?“  
Vision hörte, wie die alte Albin, die offensichtlich die Heilerin oder etwas in der Art war, ein ganz leises, ruhiges Kichern von sich gab, bevor sie sich erhob, und in der typischen Anmutigkeit, die Vision auch in seiner doch sehr kurzen Zeit hier schon von den Alben kennengelernt hatte, das Haus – oder eher die Hütte – verließ.  
Etwas abwesend beantwortete er der Frau – Luna – ihre Frage, während er sich weiter in der hellen Hütte umsah, die mit Vorhängen und Teppichen behangen war, und in der überall Kräuter, Äste und andere Pflanzen, sowie einige andere Gegenstände, wie Feuersteine, Federn, oder kleine Kisten herumstanden und lagen.  
„Ehrlich? Ist das- Wirklich? Seid Ihr sicher?“ Bei dem Ausruf drehte er sich wieder zu Luna, deren Augen inzwischen zu leuchten schienen. „Wenn das Euer ernst ist, dann will ich mit.“  
Warum genau sollte sie mitwollen? Und wohin mit?  
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört, winkte sie ab. „Auf die Erde, meine ich“, erklärte sie. „Ich komme von dort, und ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr da!“ Aber woher hatte sie dann die Magie? Und warum war die Jahreszahl so wichtig, wenn es nur um eine Rückkehr ging? „Bitte nimm mich mit zurück!“, bat sie.

Vision hatte nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl, als ihr den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er gehörte immerhin zu den Avengers, und die Avengers halfen Leuten. Egal von wo diese Leute waren, und rein theoretisch ja auch bei egal was die Hilfe benötigt wurde …


	2. Magical Returning

Vision hatte ganze zwei Monate in dem Bett verbringen müssen, weil die Alben ihn einfach nicht hatten gehen lassen wollen. Die Heilerin – Sanare, wie Vision recht schnell gelernt hatte – hatte unbedingt sichergehen wollen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr beeinträchtigt war, und offensichtlich heilten Menschen hier nicht so schnell, wie bei Doktor Cho, die sein Gewebe einfach wieder hätte herstellen können. Und dank seinem teilweise doch recht maschinellen Körper hatte seine Genesung etwas länger gedauert, als er angenommen hatte.  
Und schließlich war es Thors Freund Heimdall zu verdanken, dass er auf die Erde zurückkehren konnte. Mit Luna, verständlicherweise.

„Vision, mein Freund, du leb-“, begrüßte Tonys Stimme ihn, als er auf dem Balkon des Towers landete, wo die Avengers ihn bereits erwarteten – zwei Monate waren eben doch eine recht lange Zeit –, doch der Milliardär brach ab, sobald er Luna entdeckte. „Oh bitte, nicht du auch noch!“, stöhnte er auf.  
Vision legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Auch noch was?“, wollte er wissen.  
Tony machte eine vage Handbewegung Richtung Luna. „Eine Freundin natürlich. Was denn sonst? Warum haben plötzlich alle Avengers einen Freund oder eine Freundin?“  
Natasha zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und musterte Tony mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. „Du doch auch“, meinte sie.  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon, aber ich war erster. Ich darf das.“  
Vision konnte ein Schnauben seitens Clint, und ein Lachen seitens Wanda vernehmen. Als er sich umdrehte, starrte Luna gerade mit offenem Mund durch die Gegend.  
„Wow!“, rief sie aus. „Es ist alles ganz genau, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe!“ Sie drehte sich mehrmals um sich selbst, und trat dann zum Rand des Geländers des Balkons, um besser nach unten sehen zu können. Dann wirbelte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht herum, und fiel Vision jubelnd um den Hals, der viel zu perplex war, um zu reagieren. Beinahe sofort löste sich Luna wieder von ihm, und wanderte weiter auf dem Balkon umher, sah sich alles genau an.

„Jetzt mal Spaß beiseite“, meinte Sam, einen ernsten Blick zu Tony werfend. „Wer ist das?“ Er nickte zu der Magierin, die gerade wie ein kleines Kind in der Gegend herumstarrte.  
„Ihr Name ist Luna-Nova“, erklärte Vision. „Ich lernte sie auf Ljossalfheim kennen. Sie kam ursprünglich von der Erde, und wollte ihren Heimatplaneten gerne wiedersehen.“ Mehr hatte er auch in den letzten zwei Monaten, die er schon mit ihr verbracht hatte, nicht wirklich herausgefunden. Sie hatte ihre ganze Situation immer mit einem einfachen ‚Unfall‘ abgehakt. „Thor war recht begeistert von der Idee, sie mitzunehmen.“  
Tony schnaubte. „Apropos Thor. Wo ist der eigentlich? Sorgt dafür, dass einer der Avengers für zwei Monate verschwindet, und taucht nicht mal wieder auf!“, beschwerte er sich. Pietro lachte darüber, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Tony einbrachte, für den er sich aber nicht im geringsten zu interessieren schien.  
„Ich wurde im Kampf verletzt“, versuchte Vision sich zu erklären. „Die Alben konnten zwar dank Thor-“ Und auch ein bisschen dank Luna. „-einen Friedensvertrag ausarbeiten, und die kämpferischen Auseinandersetzungen hatten glücklicherweise schnell ein Ende, allerdings weigerten sie sich, mich gehen zu lassen, bis ich nicht wieder ganz geheilt war, weshalb es etwas länger dauerte.“ Vision sah zu Luna, die sich jetzt langsam wieder auf den Weg zurück machte. „Und Thor hatte noch politischen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen, weshalb er auf Asgard zurückblieb.“  
„Und deine Freundin dort ist ein-“  
„Mensch“, beendete Luna seinen Satz. Die Frau war inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen. Sie trug noch immer die weißen Gewänder der Alben, nur hatte sich seit ihrem Aufbruch noch eine goldene Kette, die ähnlich wie ein Auge geformt war, und eine Tasche zu ihren Habseligkeiten hinzugesellt.  
Sie strich sich in einer fließenden Bewegung eine Strähne ihrer hüftlangen pechschwarzen Haare hinters Ohr, bevor sie eine Hand in Richtung Tony streckte. „Freut mich. Ihr seid? Ich meine, ich weiß, wer Ihr seid, ich kenne Euer Gesicht – glaube ich zumindest –, aber mir will der Name nicht einfallen. Vermutlich kein Wunder, ist immerhin zwanzig Jahre her. Also?“  
Tony schien nicht als einziger absolut verwirrt von dieser Aussage. Er sah mit einem fragenden Blick zu Vision, der den Kopf schüttelte. Er wusste auch nicht, wovon sie sprach. In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte er zwar viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, und sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie als Kind nach Ljossalfheim gekommen war, aber er kannte weder den Grund noch die Umstände.  
„Wovon genau sprechen Sie?“, wollte Tony nun von Luna wissen, die mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Hatte einen kleinen Unfall. Nicht so wild. Aber es tut gut, wieder auf der Erde zu sein. Nicht, dass ich Ljossalfheim nicht genossen hätte, aber ich habe wirklich lange genug dort verbracht“, redete sie einfach los. Vision war es bereits gewohnt, dass sie, wenn man sie ließ, beinahe ununterbrochen sprach. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, mit der sie sich von den Alben abgegrenzt hatte, die immer ruhig und besonnen schienen. Aber die meisten hatten es nur belächelt, und aufmerksam zugehört.  
Ausnahmen, bei denen Luna ihren Redefluss doch unterbrach, waren lediglich, wenn sie einen ihrer Zaubersprüche anwendete, wenn sie kämpfte, oder wenn sie sich sonst irgendwie stark konzentrieren musste, und sie das Sprechen darum lieber ließ. „Außerdem habt Ihr meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“ Auf Tonys fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. „Ich hatte nach Eurem Namen gefragt?“  
„Tony Stark.“  
Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Richtig! Genau, daran erinnere ich mich. Ihr hattet diesen Roboter gebaut, und irgendwas war mit einer schwebenden Insel in Europa. Mein Vater war echt sauer auf Euch.“ Vision wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sie es schaffte einerseits so Menschlich zu sprechen, und andererseits niemals das ‚Ihr‘ fallenzulassen.  
„Das-“ Begann James Barnes im Hintergrund zögerlich. „-war aber nicht vor zwanzig Jahren.“  
„Hm?“ Luna sah auf. „Oh, ja, ich weiß. Wie gesagt, hatte einen kleinen Unfall. Und für mich war es sogar vor … dreiundzwanzig Jahren. Wow, ist das lange her.“ Sie seufzte. „Und mir fällt auf, ich hatte mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Luna-Nova Strange. Oder eigentlich Strange-Palmer. Oder Palmer-Strange. Meine Eltern konnten sich nie wirklich einigen.“  
Vision konnte deutlich Clints lachen hören. „Und ich dachte immer, Tony redet viel“, bemerkte er.  
Luna grinste ihn an. „So bin ich nun mal.“ Clint winkte nur grinsend ab. Es schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören, dass Luna kaum Luft holte. „Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht mehr von Euren Namen, als Tony Stark, und ich würde gerne jeden hier mit Namen ansprechen können, also wenn kein Problem damit besteht, dann wüsste ich gerne noch die Namen der anderen.“ Sie sah aufmerksam in die Runde.

–

Wenige Tage später hatte Luna sich doch tatsächlich so weit beruhigt, dass man sie nun sogar des öfteren schweigend antraf. Sie war noch immer aufgeregt und hibbelig, aber nicht mehr, als es auch die anderen Leute im Tower waren, und sie war sogar ruhiger als Pietro geworden – etwas, das Vision noch vor wenigen Wochen für unmöglich gehalten hatte –, also war es ein Fortschritt.  
Das ständige Reden war inzwischen davon abgelöst worden, dass sie manchmal wie aus dem nichts in einem Raum auftauchte. Wobei Vision sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie es nicht vielleicht wirklich tat, denn er hatte sie zaubern sehen. Warum nicht auch etwas wie ein Teleportationszauber? Allerdings hatte Vision sie, seit sie wieder auf der Erde waren, nicht ein einziges Mal wirklich Zaubern sehen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie es in Ljossalfheim beinahe ununterbrochen getan hatte – wenn auch in recht kleinen Maßstäben, da Sanare sie jedes Mal mit einem tadelnden Blick bedachte, wenn es etwas größeres war –, kam ihm das dann doch recht komisch vor.  
Auf seine Frage nach dem Warum hatte sie lediglich ein grinsendes ‚Menschen glauben nicht an Magie‘ von sich gegeben, was so viel zu heißen schien, wie dass sie nicht vor den Augen von Normalsterblichen zaubern würde, um niemanden zu verschrecken. Sanare wäre sicherlich stolz auf ihre großartige Erziehung, wenn sie das gewusst hätte, denn soweit Vision wusste, hatte die Albin sich seit Lunas sechstem Lebensjahr um das Kind gekümmert.

„Morgen!“, verkündete Lunas fröhliche Stimme, und sie ließ sich neben Vision auf eines der Sofas im Wohnraum fallen. Er machte sich nicht sie Mühe, sie auf die fortgeschrittene Tageszeit aufmerksam zu machen. Sie würde es ohnehin nur abwinken und ignorieren.  
„Wie machst du das?“, verlangte Tony zu erfahren, der gerade zur Tür hatte gehen wollen. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft, dass Luna jeden Towerbewohner dutzte, und es andersherum genau dasselbe war – wenn Tony einmal etwas wollte dann bekam er es auch, und von Luna hatte er gewollt, dass dieses ständige ‚Ihr‘ endlich aufhörte.  
„Was?“  
„Dieses plötzliche Auftauchen“, erklärte der Erfinder. „Du bist einfach plötzlich da. Dabei bist du durch keine der Türen reingekommen. Das hätte man doch gemerkt.“  
Sie lachte nur. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich kann zaubern.“  
„Als ob“, hörte er Tony murmeln, und Luna neben ihm kicherte, bevor sie ein leises ‚Jedem das Seine‘ von sich gab.  
Dann lehnte sie sich nach hinten gegen Vision. „Irgendwelche Pläne für heute?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Vision seufzte. „Luna, der Tag ist bereits fast vorbei.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, genau, wie er es erwartet hatte. „Aber wir könnten einen Film gucken, richtig? Ich habe mich immerhin wieder einzuleben, und du hast in deinen drei – oder meinetwegen auch dreieinhalb – Lebensjahren bestimmt auch noch nicht alles geschafft.“  
„Ich bin mit dem Internet verbunden“, gab er von sich. „Ich brauche nicht-“  
„Zählt nicht!“, unterbrach sie ihn prompt. „Und außerdem hast du doch nichts dagegen, mit mir einen Film zu sehen, oder?“, meinte sie dann herausfordernd, und grinste ihn an. Als er seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte, lachte sie auf und hauchte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie aufsprang, um sich von einem der anderen Sofas eine Decke zu holen. Danach kam sie sofort zu Vision zurück, und schmiegte sich, eingewickelt in die Decke, an seine Seite.  
„Jarvis?“, fragte sie laut. „Machst du uns einen Film an?“  
Keine Sekunde später leuchtete der große Fernseher auf, und Luna kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn, bevor sie einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich gab.  
Vision schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er etwas dagegen. Irgendwann nach ihrem ersten Treffen vor über zwei Monaten war es für Vision schon beinahe zu seinem Alltag geworden, seine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen …


	3. Magical Accident

„Ich wusste es!“ Vision und Luna fuhren beide zusammen, als Tonys laute Stimme durch den Raum hallte. „Erst gemeinsame Filmabende, und jetzt jagt ihr zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal zusammen die Küche in die Luft? Ihr könnt mir nicht sagen, dass ihr nichts füreinander empfindet“, sprach der Milliardär aus.  
Luna stöhnte auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Wir jagen nicht die Küche in die Luft!“, protestierte sie. In der Sofaecke konnte Vision Pietro leise lachen hören, und als er nach dort sah, konnte er auch erkennen, wie Clint und Natasha, die sich in ASL zu unterhalten schienen, schmunzelten.  
Von Tony kam ein unmöglich zu verstehendes Gemurmel, das verdächtig nach Protest klang. „Wie willst du es sonst nennen? Denn kochen ist das ganz sicher nicht“, gab der Mann zu bedenken. „Wie auch immer ihr es anstellt, derart ungenießbares Zeug zuzubereiten.“  
„Das ist nicht-“ Luna brach ab und verschränkte mit aufgeblasenen Wangen die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir lernen noch wie man kocht“, murmelte sie stattdessen.  
„Dann lasst es!“, gab Tony sofort zurück. Vision sah nur stumm von einem zum anderen, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Abwasch zu, den er und Luna bei ihrer Kochaktion verursacht hatten. „Ihr habt es im letzten halben Jahr immer wieder versucht, und es war immer nur ein Fehlschlag nach dem anderen! Seht es einfach ein, ihr könnt nicht kochen. Alle beide nicht!“  
Luna öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als er sie mit einem kurzen strengen Blick zum schweigen brachte. Für einen Moment schienen die beiden sich eine Art Blickgefecht zu liefern, doch schließlich gab Luna auf. „Okay, du bist der Boss. Dein Haus, deine Regeln. Wir lassen es in Zukunft.“  
Vision konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich so schnell aufgab. Luna war viel zu stur. Allerdings hatte sie vielleicht auch einfach eingesehen, dass sie nicht kochen konnte. Und es angesichts all der fehlgeschlagenen Versuche wohl auch nie lernen würde … selbst Tony kochte besser als sie, und schon er war absolut miserabel darin.

Tonys ernstes Gesicht verzog sich wieder zu dem für ihn ach so typischen breiten Grinsen. „Super. Aber zumindest stimmst du zu, was euch beide als Paar angeht.“  
„Was? Ich habe nicht-“  
„-widersprochen, genau“, unterbrach Tony Luna. „Themenwechsel. Ich habe dich gegoogelt.“  
Das schien Luna dann doch etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sie öffnete einige Male den Mund und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. „Und?“, wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen, und auch Vision wandte sich nun endgültig von dem Abwasch ab.  
„Und du- wie soll ich sagen-“ Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist sieben.“  
Aus der Sofaecke hörte Vision mehrere Laute, die ihm deutlich machten, dass er nicht als einziger überrascht war.  
„Es gibt dafür eine Erklärung“, murmelte Luna nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens leise.  
„Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht.“ Tony nickte. „Tatsache ist die, ich habe dich eigentlich vor einem halben Jahr gegoogelt, oder noch genauer waren es wenige Tage nach deiner Ankunft. Und ich habe über dich nicht das geringste gefunden. Dann habe ich Jarvis nach dir suchen lassen, und der hat herausgefunden, dass du sieben bist. Oder eher, dass Luna-Nova Palmer-Strange – die Tochter eines bis vor neun Jahren sehr aktiven und fähigen Neurochirurgen, der dann einen Autounfall hatte und mehr oder weniger über Nacht verschwand und erst beinahe ein Jahr später wieder auftauchte – sieben ist.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn und seufzte. „Mein erster Gedanke war Identitätsdiebstahl, aber nachdem ich jetzt auch alle möglichen DNA-Tests – danke übrigens für die etwas unfreiwilligen Haarproben –“ Luna sah etwas mehr als nur ein wenig bestürzt aus. „-bin ich mir inzwischen äußerst sicher, dass du und Luna-Nova die gleiche Person seid. Also … bist du sieben.“ Inzwischen lagen die Blicke aller im Raum anwesenden Leute auf Luna. „Und ich sehe ganz eindeutig, dass du nicht sieben bist, also wie genau ist das möglich?“  
Luna zögerte eine ganze Weile.

„Wie gesagt, ich hatte da diesen kleinen Unfall“, meinte sie, als Vision schon fast nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hätte. „Und- äh- bin ein klein wenig älter, als man annehmen sollte.“  
„Was genau ist passiert?“, wollte jetzt Natasha interessiert wissen.  
„Magie“, bemerkte Luna mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung und einem Schulterzucken.  
Tony verdrehte die Augen. Offensichtlich tat er es mal wieder als Schwindelei ab. Nicht, dass es Vision wundern würde. Er selbst hätte ihr nicht geglaubt, wenn er es nicht bereits mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Allerdings fragte er sich langsam wirklich, warum Luna Tony nicht einfach ihre Fähigkeiten zeigte. Es hätte wohl kaum jemandem geschadet, wenn sie den Avengers bewiesen hätte, dass sie nicht log.  
Anfangs war Vision noch davon ausgegangen, dass die Umweltbegebenheiten auf der Erde anders waren als auf Ljossalfheim, und sie es darum nicht konnte, aber in den letzten paar Wochen hatte er sie morgens hin und wieder beim Meditieren erwischt, wobei die Magie um sie herum regelrecht Funken zu sprühen schien, weshalb es das nicht sein konnte. Doch auf sein Fragen hin blieb ihre Antwort noch immer genau die gleiche: Menschen glauben nicht an Magie.  
„Sagst du irgendwann auch mal die Wahrheit?“, wollte Pietro wissen, aber angesichts des breiten Grinsens klang es nicht allzu ernst.  
„Sicher, kommt auf die Umstände an.“ Luna lachte, und drehte sich im gleichen Moment zu Vision, bevor sie einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte, und ihm zuzwinkerte. Und im nächsten Moment machte sie eine kleine Bewegung mit den Fingern der anderen Hand und war weg. Einfach so.  
„Das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht“, entkam es Pietro, der mit großen Augen auf die Stelle starrte, wo Luna bis eben gestanden hatte.

„Warum nicht?“ Pietro fuhr herum, als Luna plötzlich neben ihm auf der Couch erschien. Sie grinste, strubbelte ihm beim aufstehen durchs Haar, und lief dann mit einem leisen Lachen aus dem Raum.  
Alle Anwesenden starrten ihr schweigend nach.  
„Mutation“, murmelte Clint leise, und von den andren kamen zustimmende Laute.  
Vision seufzte nur, und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwann würde Luna es auch den anderen sicher noch begreiflich machen können. Wobei er wirklich nicht ganz verstand, wie Jarvis es noch nicht bemerkt haben konnte, immerhin zeichnete der alles was im Tower geschah auf …

–

„Erklär es mir“, verlangte Vision am Abend.  
„Was?“ Luna sah von dem Buch in ihren Händen auf, und grinste ihn vom Bett aus an. Eigentlich hatten sie kein gemeinsames Zimmer, aber seit einigen Wochen hatte die junge Frau sich praktisch bei ihm einquartiert. Oder zumindest kam sie andauernd zu ihm hinüber, was angesichts ihrer nebeneinander liegenden Zimmer nicht allzu schwer war.  
„Warum du nicht zauberst, oder was passiert ist.“  
„Oh.“ Sie nickte einmal träge, zuckte mit den Schultern, und klappte das Buch in ihren Händen zu, bevor sie es zur Seite legte. „Okay.“ Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es ist so, mein Vater ist- wurde- mein Vater wurde zu einem Magier. Und übernahm nach einer ziemlich großen Sache, bei der doch eine ganze Menge Leute-“ Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es sind dabei soweit ich weiß kaum Menschen umgekommen. Aber ein paar Magier. Mein Vater war noch in Ausbildung, und seine Ausbilderin ist gestorben. Oder wurde getötet, je nachdem, wie man es nimmt. Sie wurde die Älteste genannt, und nach ihrem Tod hat mein Vater seine Ausbildung beendet, und ihren Platz eingenommen.“ Sie rieb sich über den Nacken. „Auf jeden Fall hat er mich dann ausgebildet, seit ich denken kann. Und offenbar war ich als seine Tochter etwas mächtiger als gedacht.“ Sie lachte. „Er hatte diese Kette – das Auge von Agamotto –, die er nicht anrühren wollte, weil er dafür noch nicht bereit war. Und wie Kinder nun einmal so sind, denken sie sie können alles besser, und ich habe die Kette geklaut.“ Sie sah zu Vision und lachte dann einmal auf. „War die dümmste Idee meines Lebens, und damals auch sowas wie mein Pechtag oder so, denn ich hatte den ein oder anderen Unfall, und bin dank meiner Unvernunft sowohl durch ein Portal, als auch wegen der Kette durch eine kleine Zeitverschiebung gefallen.“  
„Und dann saßt du zwanzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit auf einem fremden Planeten fest?“  
Sie seufzte laut auf. „Ganz genau so ist es.“ Sie grinste wieder. „Aber hey, man lernt aus seinen Fehlern, richtig? Ich habe danach nie wieder mit Sachen gespielt, die mich nichts angingen, und zum Glück bin ich auf einem sehr freundlichen Planeten gelandet und hatte daher gute Gesellschaft. Wobei ich vermutlich nicht den Sling Ring hätte verlieren dürfen, als ich in diesen See gefallen bin, denn ich gebe zu, dass ich damit vermutlich wesentlich einfacher hätte zurückkommen können, auch wenn ich dann immer noch in der falschen Zeit festgesteckt hätte …“ Sie zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Aber so etwas passiert.“  
„Und warum zauberst du nicht?“

Sie schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, und schließlich schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. „Eine der ersten Dinge, die mir mein Vater beigebracht hat. Setze niemals Magie vor Menschen ein, sie glauben nicht daran oder könnten die Macht missbrauchen oder Experimente oder so etwas machen wollen. Magie ist dafür da, gegen Wesen aus anderen Dimensionen vorzugehen. Sie wird nicht gegen Menschen eingesetzt, egal, was diese verbrochen haben, und auch nicht gegen Wesen aus dieser Dimension.“ Sie lachte. „Ich habe es für lächerlich gehalten“, gab sie dann zu. „So wie alle Kinder vermutlich.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief, und starrte Vision von der Seite an. „Aber als ich das erste Mal nicht auf meinen Vater gehört habe, habe ich ziemlich in der Klemme gesteckt, und seitdem höre ich auf ihn.“ Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Oder würde es tun, aber ich saß ja in einer anderen Welt in einer anderen Zeit fest. Und ich würde es auch nur größtenteils tun. Du kennst meine Fähigkeiten immerhin, und irgendwie muss ich ja trainieren. Und-“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „-in der Spiegelwelt kann sich bei meinen Übungen eigentlich auch keiner einmischen.“  
„Wo?“  
Sie lachte nur, schüttelte den Kopf, und machte es sich dann im Bett bequemer. „Das, mein Lieber-“, betonte sie. „-ist eine andere Geschichte.“


End file.
